Billy Mays
Entrance Hi Billy Mays Here A light from the heavens shines and Billy Mays descends saying "Hi, Billy Mays here!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Oxi Clean Ball Billy Mays tosses an Oxi Clean ball. Should the ball connect with an opponent, it will do constant damage until the opponent performs strong standard attacks to shake it off. The more damage an opponent has, the harder it is for him or her to shoo it off. Side B - Impact Gel A pseudo-counter move, Mays pulls out his Impact Gel, protecting him in the front. Melee attacks that hit the gel deal damage to the attacker instead of Mays. In this state, Mays can manuver back and forth, but not jump with the gel. However, it can't save him from grabs or grab-related moves. Pressing A or B removes it manually. Up B - The Ultimate Ladder Mays climbs his Ultimate Ladder. Moving the control stick up catapults him into the air. As stated by the creator himself, Mays can be launched while he says "Now I'm gonna step on up here", and his moves are activated after 19 seconds. While on the ladder, tilting the stick forward launches the part of the ladder away from Mays as a projectile, and tilting downward causes both legs to come together, doing some damage. Down B - Mighty Putty Mays places Mighty Putty on the ground, causing anyone who touches it to get stuck for 3-7 seconds, depending on how long the unsquashed putty lasted. If not squished, it disappears in 20 seconds. There can be 2 at a time. Final Smash - The Power of Mighty Putty A rope with Mighty Putty stuck on it reaches out to one side of the screen and attaches itself to an 80,000 pound trailer. The string drags the trailer to the other side of the screen, dealing massive damage to anyone (safe for Mays and likely his teammates) in the trailer's path. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" KOSFX2: "NAWWWWWWW!" Star KOSFX: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Screen KOSFX: "No!" Taunts Up: "Go away for good!" Sd: "Get on the Lawl!" Dn: "Even my people can smash you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. has the Magic Fire, "Order right now for just $80,000!" 2. "Order right now, for just $19.99!" 3. has a sword and is wearing armor, "I have the strength!" (Vs Leonidas) Failure/Clap: 2 thumbs-up as he stares at the winner ''Character Description'' William Darrell "Billy" Mays, Jr. (July 20, 1958 – June 28, 2009, 50 years old) was a television direct-response advertisement salesperson most notable for promoting OxiClean, Orange Glo, and other cleaning, home-based, and maintenance products. His distinctive beard and loud sales pitches made him a recognized television presence. Mays was born in McKees Rocks, Pennsylvania, and began his career as salesman on the Atlantic City boardwalk. He traveled across the United States for 12 years, selling various items before he was hired to sell OxiClean and other products on the Home Shopping Network. His success as a TV pitchman led him to found Mays Promotions, Inc. On April 15, 2009, the Discovery Channel began airing Pitchmen, a documentary series that featured Mays. On the morning of June 28, 2009, Mays was found dead in his home by his wife. Standard Attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings a hammer forward and says "This hammer!' *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - Uses the Awesome Auger on the ground and says "It's great for preparing soil" 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with the Gopher and says "Grab" or "Gopher" *Pummel - *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward and says "You're done" *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Cooks the opponent in The Big City Slider Station and says "The Big City Slider" Snake Codec Colonel: Hi, Colonel here with information about Billy Mays! Solid Snake: Tell me what you know about that guy. Colonel: It's all yours... for only $19.99! Order right now and I'll include information about Vince! Snake: ... I forgot my wallet... Colonel: ... Sorry Snake... Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *In one of his victory animations, Billy Mays holds Frollo's fire in one hand. This is a reference to another Chincherrinas series, The Frollo Show, when Mays sells Frollo a new fire in the episode "Frollo Gets AIDS". He even says the same cost of the fire. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Commercials Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Oxi Clean Category:Back from the Dead Category:YouTube Poop Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets